


Another Day In Your Life

by st4rsh1ne



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Alex just being a good boyfriend, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, EARLY 90s, Fluff, Graham being all sleepy and cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rsh1ne/pseuds/st4rsh1ne
Summary: Graham doesn't think there's anything special about his birthday. Alex goes out of his way to make it special. {happy birthday graham!!! :D}
Relationships: Graham Coxon/Alex James
Kudos: 3





	Another Day In Your Life

A stir from the kitchen finally caused Graham to wake.

The spot next to him on the bed was vacant, the blanket pulled back slightly, so he was face-to-face with a wall. Light poured in from a window right above it, illuminating the room, allowing Graham to see the alarm clock on the bedside table that displayed the time.

Ten-thirty AM.

His eyes narrowed again, because he'd just remembered what day it was.

The sound of dishes clanking together and microwave timer beeping prevented him from forcing himself back to sleep, so he figured he had no choice but to get up and start the day. Throwing on his glasses, a t-shirt and some shorts, because the risen sun allowed for a good amount of heat in the house, he retreated into the hallway toward the kitchen.

As he neared closer and closer, he began to hear and see more clearly what was going on in there; A skillet sitting on the stove top, the contents of which emitting a low sizzle that sounded promising. The small kitchen table all set up, tablecloth and all, two plates and two forks sitting there, waiting to be used. Windows open to let in the morning glow and light up the space. The radio happily singing a tune. And of course, standing tall by the stove, whistling in sync with the radio tune was none other than Alex.

Graham had told his boyfriend a million times the night before that he didn't have to do anything special for his birthday. 

In fact, he encouraged him not to, because after all, birthdays are just another day in your life anyway, right? 

But he could tell by Alex's compliant smirk after he said it that he was going to do something anyway. Lo and behold, his suspicions were correct, as he saw Alex turn around when he heard his footsteps.

“Gra!” His eyes lit up when he saw him. “Good morning.” 

Graham sleepily rubbed his eyes. “Morning.” He stepped further into the kitchen, sniffing the air. “Something smells good.”

Alex smiled. “I'm glad you noticed.” He motioned over to the table. “Have a seat, they're almost ready.”

Graham pulled up a chair at the table and sat down, watching Alex as he carefully lifted and tilted the skillet so that its contents slid onto the plate below it. Graham always loved watching him cook, because he always looked so focused, so determined. He'd probably been up a while working on all this. 

And it was all for him, wasn't it?

Alex picked up the plate and set it in the middle of the table.

The plate held a very nice looking stack of pancakes, all with little smiley faces cut into them. 

Graham looked up from the pancakes to Alex, a smile on his face. “That's a nice touch.”

“Well go ahead! Have one!” He replied eagerly.

Graham took a pancake and placed it onto his plate, taking a small bite, since his appetite hadn't all the way woken up yet. Taking a moment to chew, after a moment he looked back up at him.

He smiled brightly. “They're great, Als.”

“Wait, wait,” Alex stopped him, causing Graham to set his pancake back down. “Before you do anything else...”

He pulled out a candle, inserting it into Graham's pancake.

Graham raised an eyebrow. “You aren't gonna sing, are you?”

Alex laughed. “No, thank god, I wouldn't ruin your birthday like that.” Instead he pulled out his lighter from his pocket and lit the candle. He sat down, scooting his chair to where he could sit next to Graham. “Make a wish,” he instructed softly.

Graham stared down at the candle, thinking for a moment. Once he was done, he gently blew, until the candle was out, leaving a faint trail of smoke where a flame once was.

As the sky became increasingly blue and the morning air began the slow transition into afternoon breeze, the two had breakfast. The radio continued to sing a soft song, this time deciding on Sunday Morning by The Velvet Underground.

_“Watch out, the world's behind you_  
There's always someone around you who will call  
It's nothing at all...” 

Graham was mostly done eating, and Alex was lovingly stroking his cheek. He let his hand linger there, then slowly leaned in and planted a kiss.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he whispered very quietly, the feeling of the breath that carried these words making contact with his ear sending shivers up Graham's spine.

He pressed a kiss that lingered for a second or two on Alex's jaw, then laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. “I love you.”

Alex hummed in pure adoration, smiling down at him and bringing a hand up to run it through Graham's hair. “I love you too.”

Graham could've stayed there forever. He and Alex had been best friends for years, but they've only really been together for a few months, so this was the first birthday he'd spent with Alex. For that reason, and because of the events of that morning, he knew he'd always remember it. But right now he mostly knew that there was no one else he'd rather be spending it with.

Alex whispered to him again. “What do you want to do today, Graham?”

He yawned in reply. “Go back to sleep, if I'm being totally honest.”

Alex laughed softly. “Alright. We'll do that.”

Graham couldn't wait to fall asleep in his arms again. 

If he could, that's all he'd ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh that was sweet :'] i will write a full length gralex fic eventually lmao they just make my heart so happy,, anyways YEAA HAPPY BDAY GRAHAM and thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed!!! <3


End file.
